


We Fight, We Break Up (We Kiss, We Makeup)

by NcityStories



Series: El's Amazing Recommendations [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:26:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NcityStories/pseuds/NcityStories
Summary: “What the heck, Nana? Move!” Jeno grunted. Jaemin saw red.“That’s it?! That’s all you give me?! That’s all you say after you stood me up for over an hour at the restaurant? That’s all you can say after I waited and waited for you? That’s it?!” He screamed. Jeno’s eyes widened.“Baby, I’m so so-”“Don’t you fucking baby me, Lee Jeno. You’ve stood me up far too many times, and I’m done. That’s it. I’m done. With you. With this relationship. I’m done.”
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: El's Amazing Recommendations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	We Fight, We Break Up (We Kiss, We Makeup)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_jelly/gifts).



> This was inspired by El, my favorite person ever! It came to me at work and I just wrote it all out before I could forget. I hope you enjoy!

It started simple. Jeno and Jaemin had extended an olive branch to Xiaojun, whose eyes darted around anxiously in the packed room. He sat off to the side, seemingly too nervous about interacting with the other members of NCT. Jaemin had elbowed Jeno, who was in an intense conversation over which pokemon was the best (‘It’s obviously Gengar, ’ Jaemin thought to himself) with Mark, and gestured over to Xiaojun. Jeno got the hint instantly and excused himself. Mark waved them off and began arguing with Donghyuck (“No Hyuck. You can’t sit on my lap and shoo away anyone that might want to talk to me!” “But Hyung! You’re mine!”). 

They sat down on the table in front of the couch and smiled. “Hey, Xiaojun, or do you prefer Dejun? I’m Jaemin, and this is Jeno. How are you holding up?” Jaemin asked softly. Xiaojun smiled softly. 

“You can call me Dejun. I’m… Okay. I’m nervous.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I’m not good with new people.”

“That’s completely fine! Say the word, and I’ll drag Jeno away. We just wanted to introduce ourselves.” Jaemin pat his knee. He couldn’t help but coo internally at the boy. He was so cute. 

“No!” Xiaojun cleared his throat. “I mean, no, you don’t have to go. You can- You can stay.” Jaemin nodded and resisted the urge to gather him up in a hug. 

“So, what’s your favorite pokemon?” Jeno asked. The two launched into a debate almost instantly. Jaemin sat there and watched them fondly. Xiaojun was already carving a place in Jaemin’s heart. 

That was nearly six months ago. They were now best friends with Xiaojun, and he often visited them at the company when they were practicing or at the dorms when they were resting. Those days were some of Jaemin’s favorites, and he began to look forward to the days when Xiaojun would keep them company. He often wondered if his feelings for the boy were completely platonic like he had thought. Nevertheless, they began to spend more and more time with him. 

Lately, it seemed like Jeno had been spending a lot of time with Xiaojun as Jaemin promoted with NCT U. Jaemin didn’t want to be considered the clingy boyfriend, so he chose to keep his mouth closed and enjoy what little time he had with Jeno. It irked him more and more as Jeno began to cancel their plans to hang out with the other boy, but Jaemin tried to remain positive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight was date night, and Jaemin decided to dress up as much as he could without their fans getting suspicious. Jeno had promised to take him to their favorite restaurant, followed by a movie and cuddles at the dorm. Jaemin was to meet him there after his last performance of the day. 

He showered, changed, and rushed to the restaurant to wait for Jeno. Twenty minutes go by, and Jeno still isn’t there, but Jaemin resolves to wait a little longer before contacting the other. Sometimes Jeno took forever to get ready. 

Twenty more minutes go by, and Jaemin starts to worry. He tries calling, but Jeno doesn’t answer. He sends Jeno a few texts and orders a glass of wine to soothe his nerves. Jeno would never stand him up, right?

Another thirty minutes go by, and Jaemin is on the verge of tears. Jeno hadn’t answered any of his texts or calls. Could he really have forgotten him? 

Yet another fifteen minutes go by when Jaemin gets a text. ‘Sorry babe! Hanging with Xiaojun. Can we reschedule?’

Jaemin’s blood boiled as he read and reread the text his boyfriend had sent him. He  _ HAD _ been stood up! He downed the rest of his wine before gesturing for the check. The waiter came up and whispered to him that the wine was on the house. He wished him a good night before leaving to take care of another table. Jaemin sat there for a moment with tears stinging in his eyes before getting out his phone. He clicked on his manager’s number and waited. 

“Hello?” Came Manager Hyung’s voice. All at once, the tears began to stream down his face. 

“Hyung, can you pick me up from the restaurant?” He whispered. 

“Nana? Is everything okay? I thought you were supposed to go back with Jeno?” He asked. Jaemin heard the jingle of keys in the background. 

“ _ Please _ ,” was all he said. 

“I’ll be there in five.” The call ended, and Jaemin got up to use the bathroom. Once inside, he locked the door and began to dab at the tears on his face. He knew there were fans outside, and he didn’t want them to see tear tracks running down his face. He received a text from his manager in no time at all and rushed to grab his stuff and leave. 

They drove to the dorms in complete silence. Jaemin could tell that his manager wanted to ask but didn’t want to upset him. 

“Jeno stood me up.” Was all he offered in a raspy, tired voice. His manager sighed and turned on a soothing song. He said nothing, and Jaemin was glad. Nothing could help the small ball of hurt that sat in his chest. Once they arrived at the dorms, his manager walked him up to the door before giving him a brief hug. 

“You’re a strong man, Jaemin. Don’t let something like this drag you down, okay?” Jaemin nodded and hugged him back harder. They separated, and Jaemin turned and opened the door. He took off his shoes and put them on the shoe rack next to the door before venturing into the living room. He hoped that Donghyuck would be there to comfort him, but what he found was Jeno cuddling with Xiaojun on the couch. Before he could stop himself, he marched into the living room and stood in front of the TV.

“What the heck, Nana? Move!” Jeno grunted. Jaemin saw red.

“That’s it?! That’s all you give me?! That’s all you say after you stood me up for over an hour at the restaurant? That’s all you can say after I waited and waited for you? That’s it?!” He screamed. Jeno’s eyes widened. 

“Baby, I’m so so-”

“Don’t you fucking baby me, Lee Jeno. You’ve stood me up far too many times, and I’m done. That’s it. I’m done. With you. With this relationship. I’m done.” His voice trailed off into a pained whisper. He shook his head and began to walk away when Jeno grabbed his arm. He turned and saw tears leaking down his face.

“No. Bab- Jaemin. No, please. Please don’t break up with me.” Jaemin hated to see Jeno upset, but his heart hurt. He shook off Jeno’s hand and shook his head. He stared at Jeno for a moment before more tears streamed down his face. He turned and sprinted to the door, stopping only for his shoes. As he rushed out of the dorm, he heard someone calling out his name. It only made him run faster down the stairs and out of the building.

He ran for miles until he came upon a familiar building. He rushed up the stairs and began to bang on the door of his 127 Hyungs until a tired Taeyong answered. Taeyong looked upset until he saw Jaemin’s face. 

“Jaemin? What’s wrong, honey?” He asked. That’s all it took for the sobs to wrack Jaemin’s body. He fell into Taeyong’s arms and cried for a while. 

“Oh, honey. Do you want me to call Jeno?” He asked softly. When Jaemin frantically shook his head and began to sob harder, his eyebrows furrowed. Confused, he asked, “Do you want me to call Hyuckie?” Jaemin nodded, and Taeyong brought him in and led him to Donghyuck’s room. He moved Jaemin to the bed. “One second. He’s staying with Mark tonight. Let me go grab him.” Jaemin nodded, and Taeyong ruffled his hair. 

A few moments later, Donghyuck burst into his room and jumped into the bed with Jaemin. He quickly gathered his friend into a hug and began to comfort him. It took a while until his sobs subsided enough for Donghyuck to ask what happened. Jaemin took him through the whole story, pausing only to regain his composure a few times. When he was done, Donghyuck hugged him tighter. 

“Oh, Nana. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

“Xiaojun likes him, doesn’t he?” Jaemin asked in a small voice. Donghyuck hesitated. “Please don’t lie to me.”

“I overheard Xiaojun telling Ten Hyung that he had feelings for someone, but I didn’t hear who. I can’t confirm it, but I suspected he liked him. I’m really sorry, Nana.” They sat in silence as Jaemin digested his friend’s confession. “Do you wanna stay here and cuddle?” Jaemin nodded, and Donghyuck got up. He rifled through his drawers before producing a change of clothes. “Go take a shower and change into these. I’ll grab some extra blankets and pillows to make a fort. Just for you and me, okay?” Jaemin nodded, and love bloomed in his chest. He was glad that no matter what happened, he could always rely on his best friend. 

Showering was a quick affair. Jaemin didn’t want to be alone for very long, so he rushed to clean all of the makeup off of his face and washed the sweat from his body and hair. He rushed and got ready before returning to Donghyuck’s room. When he got there, the fort was all set up as Donghyuck had promised. He crawled in next to his best friend and snuggled against him. His eyes grew heavy, and before he knew it, he was asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning Jaemin awoke to the smell of something sweet. Donghyuck was asleep next to him and looked so peaceful that Jaemin decided to leave him there and venture out into the kitchen. He expected the dorm auntie to be cooking, but what he found was Taeyong and Doyoung bickering softly as they cooked up a feast. Jaemin padded into the room and took a seat at the chair that sat in front of the counter. Taeyong turned and was startled.

“I didn’t see you there!” He laughed. Jaemin gave a small smile and waved. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.” Jaemin rasped out. His throat was sore, and his eyes burned, but he felt fine at that moment. Taeyong turned and reached around Doyoung to produce a hot mug of tea. He handed it to Jaemin. 

“This will help your throat a bit. I have eye drops you can borrow in a little. For now, get comfortable and sip your tea. Breakfast will be ready in a little, and it gets to be a messy affair.” He turned to Doyoung and poked his side. “Did you call everyone?”

“I called everyone on our floor. I didn’t call the others.” He muttered. Taeyong glared at him.

“Why didn’t you call the others?” He demanded. 

“Because I’m busy.” Doyoung sniffed. Taeyong smile and shook his head. He turned and grabbed his phone that was next to the sink. He smiled as he put the phone up to his ear.

“Hello? Is everyone awake?” He paused for a moment to listen. “Perfect. Drag them all over. Bunny Boy and I are making breakfast.” Taeyong chuckled at the reply before hanging up and putting his phone down. He walked around the counter and pulled Jaemin into a hug before returning to his post and shooing Doyoung away.

Jaemin sat there and listened to their bickering. His mind wandered off to the scene he walked into last night. It had seemed innocent at first, but now he knew of Xiaojun’s feelings. Now he knew that Jeno returned them. He almost began to cry when the front door burst open, and a very pissed off Jeno stormed into the kitchen.

“Na Jaemin!” He shouted. Jaemin flinched and jumped as Jeno stormed up to him. “Na Jaemin, you are the most selfish, uncaring person I have ever met. How could you disappear into the night like that without telling anyone where you were? I was so worried about you! Do you know what could have happened to yo-” Jaemin cut him off with a slap to the face. Jeno reeled back with a hand on his cheek as he stared at Jaemin. Jaemin glared back as tears streamed down his face. 

“Lee Jeno. How dare you come into our Hyung’s dorm like that and say those things about me. For weeks you’ve been standing me up to hang out with Xiaojun, and for weeks-” He paused as a sob wracked through him. “For weeks, I have let you off the hook. And then, you promised to take me out last night after my schedules. You promise to meet me at our restaurant. You promised that we would go home, watch a movie, and cuddle. Yet, I sat at that restaurant for over an hour. For over an  _ HOUR _ as I waited for you. I sent you several texts and tried to call, but all I got was a sorry and a shit excuse as to  _ WHY YOU COULDN’T MAKE IT, _ and you have the  _ audacity _ to storm in here and insult me? To call me selfish? To tell me that I am uncaring?” Jaemin leveled a glare at him. “ _ Fuck  _ you, Lee Jeno. Fuck you.” 

Jeno stood there, still as stone with his eyes wide. No one said a thing as Jaemin stalked out of the room. He was about to turn down the hall when he knocked into Xiaojun. Xiaojun refused to look him in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Xiaojun whispered, barely audible. Jaemin was silent for a moment. 

“Sorry for what?” He asked. 

“Sorry for intruding. I-” Xiaojun turned his head away as his cheeks burned. “I didn’t know that Jeno had been canceling your plans with him, and I apologize.” 

“You like him.” That was all Jaemin said. His chest felt hollow and empty as he stood in front of the man his boyfriend would rather spend time with.  _ Ex _ -boyfriend, his mind reminded him bitterly. Xiaojun’s eyes widened comically before he blushed harder and stepped back a few steps.

“I- Well- How?” He couldn’t seem to be able to form a response. 

“I’ve known.”

“I’m sorry for that as well. I never meant to cause you any pain. I just- Jeno is so nice and sweet. He doesn’t mind that I can get clingy. That’s probably because you cuddle him so much. And you’re so sweet and gentle with me. I just couldn’t help it. You two- I just- You guys-” Jaemin’s eyes widened. 

“Wait. You like me too?” He asked astonished. Xiaojun’s face now resembled a tomato as he nodded. Jaemin’s heart thundered in his chest. He was about to respond when arms circled around his waist from behind and a teary-eyed Jeno’s face between his shoulder blades. 

“Nana, I’m  _ so _ sorry!” Jeno whimpered. “I didn’t think! I was just so scared that you were gone! It just-” He paused and took a deep breath. “You scared me so much when you ran off. You didn’t say where you were going, and you wouldn’t answer your phone. No one was reachable, and Hyuck has me  _ blocked so that _ I couldn’t ask him. But it sank in this morning that Hyuck had me blocked for a reason, and I figured you were here! I was just so angry because I was scared and I didn’t mean  _ anything _ I said. I swear I didn’t.” Jaemin took a deep breath before turning and wrapping his arms around Jeno. 

“I want to say it’s okay, but you know as well as I do that we have some things that we need to talk about before we can say that everything is okay. We also have something else to talk about. Or rather, someone else.” He turned to look at Xiaojun as Jeno nodded. Jaemin released Jeno from the hug, grabbed his hand and Xiaojun’s, and pulled them into Taeyong’s empty room. They sat on the bed with Jaemin in the middle. The silence was deafening as they all waited for someone to start. Jaemin cleared his throat. 

“I think there’s been some miscommunication here.” He says. Jeno nods tearfully as Xiaojun turns away. “I think we should be honest with each other.” He says pointedly. 

“I-” Jeno clears his throat. “I need to confess something. I love you, Jaemin. I truly do. So, imagine my confusion when I began to develop feelings for Xiaojun. I couldn’t help it, and I tried so desperately to ignore it. I never meant to hurt anyone, and if you decide that you no longer want to date after that, I will respect your wishes.”

“It started with Jaemin. When you guys approached me at the beginning, Jaemin was just so warm and welcoming. He’s so naturally sweet and kind. I realized that I began to like Jeno once I accepted my feelings for Jaemin. It all spiraled from there.” He paused to take a deep breath. “I’m sorry that I caused all of this. I never meant to, I swear.” Jaemin nodded,

“Since we’re being honest, I guess I have to admit that I love Jeno to pieces, but Xiaojun has wiggled his way into my heart with his dorky jokes and his thick eyebrows.” Jaemin giggles, and Xiaojun’s face lights up. Jaemin decides that he likes that look on him. 

“So, what does this mean?” Jeno asks. “Do we.. Do we try?” Jaemin nods, a smile gracing his face. 

“I want to. Don’t you?” Jaemin asks. They both nod their heads too fast; Jaemin is afraid they’ll hurt themselves. He lets out a boisterous laugh as he brings them both in for a hug. “I think this is the start of something great!”


End file.
